


Just Drive

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: Brian leaves his home in Maine the day after he graduates high school to take a whirlwind trip across the country to find himself. Will his plans be put on hold when he meets a young blond in Pittsburgh?ON HIATUS/SHELVED.





	Just Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_****_

_**June 4th – 10 pm – Boston, MA** _

_I should feel like a coward._

_I should have felt a little tinge of regret, fear, doubt, remorse, or sadness. Something should have made me feel bad as I let my Jeep coast out of the driveway onto the street last night. I should have felt horrible as I drove off at 3:30 in the morning towards destinations unknown._

_But the thing is, I was so happy I could shit._

_And I still am._

_It all started last night. Last night, I graduated high school. I had oh so graciously accepted my diploma and was sitting in the middle of all those assholes when it hit me._

_Shit. I have to grow up._

_Well I said, fuck that. Brian Kinney will never grow up._

_So I decided I had to get the fuck out of that town. Bangor, Maine, born and raised. I hate that fucking town. So I decided right then and there, sweating my balls off in that ridiculous blue gown, that I was getting the hell out of Dodge._

_Or in this case, Bangor._

_I partied the night away with Mikey. I fucked every good-looking guy, gay, straight, or undecided in the place as sort as a farewell gift to me. But it’s not like I wouldn’t have done it anyway. I didn’t tell Mikey I was leaving. I didn’t tell anybody. I kind of wish Mikey was here with me, but at the same time, I’m so glad he isn’t._

_I need this for me. I needed to get away from that life and discover my own life. I need to find me. Brian Kinney. Not Brian Kinney, unwanted son of Jack and Joan. Not Brian Kinney, friend of Michael Novotny. Not Brian Kinney, soccer phenomenon. Not Brian Kinney, brutal top._

_Ok, maybe I’ll keep that last bit._

_So I packed up my shit and left. I have the whole summer for me to be free, to discover myself. It will surely blow a huge hole in my savings account, but hey, who needs an apartment right? I’m sure this will cause problems down the road, but I know I won’t regret this summer._

_This is going to be the most amazing experience of my entire life. I knew I couldn’t spend one more day in that house, wondering when my father was going to attack me next. I couldn’t continue to be a disappointment to everyone. I need to find out what life is all about, and I’m sure as hell not going to be able to do that in Bangor, Maine._

_I made it to the coast just as the sun was rising. I parked the Jeep, walked down to the sand and watched the sun rise on the new day, the beginning of my new life. It marked the beginning of my rebel summer, my freedom summer. I had never seen anything more beautiful. The oranges and pinks kissed the sapphire blue of the sparkling ocean and the mere sight of that sunrise quelled any fears I had about my decision. This was the right thing to do. That I’m sure of._

_I walked back to the Jeep feeling rejuvenated, alive. I was ready for this. I was out on my own, with no one to hold me back. I was free. It felt amazing. I drove along the coast as much as I could, watching as the warm tones surrendered to the clearest blue I’ve ever seen._

_Everything seems clearer now, brighter. Like someone opened the blinds. I was just so fucking excited as I drove. Nothing could keep the smile off my face. I wasn’t sure where I was going. I’m still not. I just drove. That’s what I keep telling myself._

_Just drive._

_But I had been just driving for about seventeen hours straight, so I decided I’d check out Boston. That’s where I am now. In a shitty room in a shitty Motel 6. I’ll get some sleep and tomorrow I’ll scour the city. My first big adventure in an even bigger place._

_I bought this journal in the gift shop. I wanted somewhere I could document what happens during this summer of exploration. I’ll probably get bored with it and just buy a disposable camera somewhere along the way, but whatever. We’ll see._

_Later._

~

Brian closed the leather bound journal that was to be his documentation of this summer. He stood up from the cramped little desk and stretched out his long, youthful body. He took the full two steps over to the small bed and raised an eyebrow at a questionable stain on the duvet. He was surprised when he realized he was too tired to care. He flipped off the light switch and crawled under the covers full clothed. Sleep claimed him moments later.

When he woke up the next morning, it was a brand new day. For a brief moment, he thought that he’d dreamed it all. He didn’t realize that he was actually in Boston, actually so far from his old life. He got out of bed and stretched, more than ready to start his new one.

Nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

He walked over to the window and pulled the blinds open, letting the sunshine hit his skin. He surveyed downtown Boston, his kingdom for a day. Or two days, or three. However long it happened to be before he got the urge to move on to the next kingdom in line.


End file.
